


One Hell of A Soulmark

by sapphicalexandra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: Jace had always thought the universe had something profoundly against him.





	One Hell of A Soulmark

Jace hated to say that he was a very unlucky person. From dead parents to terrible foster-fathers – which on their own had caused him a crap-load of existential pains – to the very _foundation_ of his being, the universe seemed to have something profoundly _against_ him.  

Everyone knew that they had a soulmate; that somewhere, _someone_ was meant to be theirs forever. To find this fated person, a very effective way existed…the first words your soulmate would ever say to you were marked on your skin from the moment you were born. The most common words of first greetings, however, were _Hi_ or _Hello_ or _Nice to meet you_ , so there were admittedly many cases of people thinking the _wrong_ person to be their soulmate.

The fact that Jace wouldn’t have _that_ problem was the _only_ upside to having “Fuck you!” written permanently on his skin. Otherwise, that was all he needed to bring to the table when he proclaimed to be the unluckiest person in the world. The fact that the immediate reaction to being shown his mark was laughter or any of the most terrible jokes under the sun was another incontrovertible proof.

Fuck all of them, to be honest. Especially his soulmate; they surely had a _storm_ coming whenever they’d decide to show up.

Like any other normal day, Jace was walking home after a long day working at his coffee truck. A cute girl he had meant to offer a drink to had snickered as soon as she had caught a glimpse of his mark under his sleeve; for that reason, Jace was particularly cranky and absentminded. Further sign of his bad luck; of _course_ that would cause him to slam right into someone. And pretty _hard_ at that. Shit, better apolog-

“Fuck you!”

Jace’s eyes widened as they landed on a ridiculously tall (and okay, admittedly handsome) guy, who was both glaring at him and wincing as he rubbed his chin.

Until Jace’s nose _flared_ – he wouldn’t have been surprised if _smoke_ came out of it – as twenty years of build-up frustration burst out of him all at once.

“OH!" he breathed dangerously. "SO _YOU’RE_ THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL, GUESS WHAT, I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO, THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS “Fuck you!” PERMINATLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!”

The stranger’s – his _soulmate’s_ – eyes widened as well, before they turned into slits. “Well, imagine having that fucking _essay_ written on you in caps-lock…”

Jace froze. Damn, shit, fuck…okay, maybe that guy had had it _slightly_ worse than him, or _maybe_ a bit more than slightly…

Jace gulped as the two of them stared at each other for a long heavy moment – he really, _really_ hoped that his soulmate would not punch him in the face…

But the guy’s lips twitched upwards, and that was it. They both burst into laughter, so hard that they were clutching their stomachs in the middle of the sidewalk a few seconds later, people sending them weird looks from all directions. Not that Jace cared; he couldn’t believe he had _ever_ cared about what others’ opinions were.

And when they finally calmed down, and his soulmate stretched out a hand towards him, Jace’s smile wouldn’t go away.

“So, well…hey, hi, I’m Alec,” his soulmate introduced himself. His voice was very deep. Jace thought that _Fuck you_ would carry a whole new meaning from now on, if he thought of it said in _that_ voice.

Jace took his soulmate's – _Alec’s –_ hand. It was very big and firm in his; he almost didn’t want to let go. “Hi…I’m Jace. I guess I owe you a drink?”

Alec nodded cheerfully. “And I guess I do, too.”

Alec fell easily into steps with him, and Jace might’ve finally been ready to forgive the universe. He had not fucked _that_ one up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://rubyrushha.tumblr.com/post/169018534069/ok-but-soulmate-au-where-person-b-has-fuck-you) tumblr prompt. It was too good to pass up.


End file.
